This invention is concerned with improvements in or relating to filing means, particularly for magazines, journals and like articles having sheets or pages held together in a spinal portion. Such articles will all hereinafter be referred to as "magazines".
Various forms of equipment are available which can be used for filing magazines. For example, it is known to secure magazines in a binder by passing resilient metal wires inside spinal folds in the magazines and engaging the ends of the wires in holes in racks secured inside the spinal part of the binder. It is also possible to file magazines in the suspended folders of a conventional suspension filing system.
It is an object of the present invention to provide comparatively simple and inexpensive means for filing magazines.
The invention provides a clip comprising a bifurcate part having two fingers engageable respectively inside and outside the spinal portion of a magazine to grip said spinal portion between them, and a hook part engageable over a side rail of a suspension filing system. Thus, by inserting a clip at each end of the spinal portion of a magazine and engaging the hooks over the two parallel rails of a suspension filing system, the magazine can be suspended with its spinal portion performing the function of the normal cross-bar in such a system.
The bifurcate part may be made wholly or partly of resiliently deformable material, whereby said fingers can resiliently grip said spinal portion. Alternatively or additionally, at least one of the fingers may carry resiliently deformable means for engaging the magazine.
The hook part preferably comprises an arm extending from the bifurcate part in the opposite direction to said fingers and a projection on said arm spaced away from the bifurcate part.
Preferably, at least one of said fingers has a depth substantially greater than its thickness, and can be disposed inside the spinal portion of a magazine to resist turning of the clip on the magazine.
Preferably, at least one of said fingers has projections on opposite sides of an edge thereof facing the other finger, which projections are engageable with the outside of the spinal portion of a magazine to resist turning of the clip on the magazine and displacement of the clip from the magazine.
Preferably, the clip is made in one piece from a resilient plastics material. In that case, it is preferred that one of said fingers is provided with one or more resiliently deflectable members projecting therefrom so as to be engageable with the inside of the spinal portion of a magazine. Alternatively, the hook part and one of the fingers (preferably the finger which in use will be outside the spinal portion) are made in one piece from plastics material and the other finger comprises a resilient metal member (e.g. made of wire) carried by the plastics material.